UWF Dirty Deeds
UWF Dirty Deeds was the second Mega Event and was the season finale of season two. It took place on November 25, 2005 and used the Unforgiven 2002 arena from Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain. It was also the final UWF show made using Smackdown! Here Comes the Pain. The show was commentated by Chris Knight for the first match and Veg-O-Man for the rest of the show. The main event featured Radioactive Man defending the UWF Championship against the Incredible Hulk in a two-out-of-three falls match. The show is also notable for featuring Mario, Punisher, Link, Gary Lewis, Satan, and Thor in a Money in the Bank Elimination Chamber Match. =Background= The Empire started Season Two off as the tag team champions. They defeated a couple teams but lost the titles back to the Mortal Kombatants on Pain 42. Darth Maul took his frustration out on Sub-Zero by putting him though a car(which he did to Darth Vader in EWE). The Empire were unsuccessful in regaining the tag team titles. The Spiderz were also unsuccessful in gaining the titles. The Bones, however, became the tag team champions on Pain 59 in a shocking upset. This infuriated the Spiderz who had a personality change and attacked the Bones in a match against the Empire. Throughout Season Two, Liu Kang was defeating opponents left and right. But suddenly he was grabbed by Scorpion and Sub-Zero. They said that Reptile had been kidnapped and they blamed Kang. When Kang wouldn't say he kidnapped Reptile the two challenged him to Mortal Kombat. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac was a fighting American Champion. His reign came to a sudden halt when Hitler screwed him over and Dark Tornado became the champion on Pain 48. The following show Johnny and Hitler started fighting backstage and the fight escalated until Johnny threw Hitler off of Time Square and jumped after him. With no Hitler or Johnny, Dark Tornado got to change his focus. When Veg was making random title matches he gave Tornado a title shot. Tornado almost became the champion but got noticed by Joe Evenson and was given another title shot. It was announced that a Money in the Bank Elimination Chamber would take place at Dirty Deeds. There was a set of qualifiers the week before Dirty Deeds. Mario defeated Anti-Christ to qualify. Link & Satan defeated the Little People to qualify. Punisher and Thor defeated Jay Leno & Rhino to qualify. Jay Leno left this match and quit UWF. Gary Lewis defeated Charlie Chaplin to qualify. The owner of UWF, Joe Evenson, aligned himself with the UWF Champion, the Incredible Hulk. He gave Hulk a match against UWF's commentator, Veg-O-Man, as a way to humble Veg-O-Man. Veg-O-Man wasn't happy about this as this affected his league EWE. So, he and Joe Evenson faced off at the multi-league event CAW World War One inside of a steel cage. Just as Veg-O-Man was about to win the match, a masked member of the Orangefish Coalition showed up inside the ring and attacked him. Joe Evenson used this opportunity to win the match. He wasn't done with Veg-O-Man and gave Veg-O-Man a match where if he lost then he would lose his job. The interesting thing about this match is that Veg-O-Man wouldn't know his opponent and had to choose his own opponent by picking either door number one, two, or three. Radioactive Man was on a roll in UWF. He had recently finished his battles with Satan's group and earned a UWF Championship. Radioactive Man faced the Incredible Hulk at CAW World War One in a Hardcore Match. The two battled into the streets until Radioactive Man got a pin and became the champion. Joe Evenson was not happy about this and signed a rematch for the title. He said that Radioactive Man's title victory was just a fluke and, to prevent this, made the title match a two-out-of-three falls match. =Event= *''Career Threatening Match'' *'Veg-O-Man vs. Veg's Random Choice(Eric Bischoff)' **''Veg chose door number two and got Eric Bischoff'' **''Doors one and two had Anti-Christ and Justin X respectively'' ***Veg pins Bischoff at 3:00 ****Joe screwed Bischoff and fires him. Joe and Veg bury the hatchet and dance in the middle of the ring. *'Muhammed Hassan vs. Luigi' **Muhammed Hassan pins Luigi at 5:19 *''Mortal Kombat'' *'Liu Kang vs. Sub-Zero & Scorpion' **Liu Kang defeats Sub-Zero at 2:46 **Liu Kang defeats Scorpion at 5:54 ***Scorpion was crushed and killed between two spiked walls. *''UWF American Championship'' *'Team Tornado vs. Team Dark Tornado©' *'Tornado, Rhino, & Johnny vs. Dark Torndao©, Hitler & The Undertaker' **''Johnny is eliminated at 15:38 by DQ'' **''Tornado eliminates Hitler at 16:39 by pinfall'' **''Tornado eliminates Dark Tornado at 20:43 by pinfall'' **''Undertaker eliminates Tornado at 21:27 by pinfall'' **Rhino pins the Undertaker at 21:39 to win Tornado the American Championship for the first time ***After the match Hitler and Dark Tornado attack the Undertaker but the Undertaker chokeslams both of them. *''UWF Tag Team Championship:'' *''Ladder Match'' *'Spiderz vs. Empire vs. Bones©' **Fone Bone grabs the belts at 12:57 to retain the Tag Team Championship *''Money in the Bank: Elimination Chamber'' *'Mario vs. Punisher vs. Link vs. Gary Lewis vs. Satan vs. Thor' **''Mario and Link start the match'' **''Satan enters at 1:13'' **''Gary Lewis enters at 2:13'' **Satan eliminates Link at 3:09 by pinfall **''Thor enters at 3:13'' **''Punisher enters at 4:13'' **Punisher eliminates Mario at 6:35 by pinfall **Punisher eliminates Satan at 9:17 by pinfall **Gary Lewis eliminates Thor at 11:48 by pinfall **Punisher pins Gary Lewis at 11:57 to win the Money in the Bank contract *''UWF Championship: 2-out-of-3 falls Match'' *'The Incredible Hulk vs. Radioactive Man©' **Radioactive Man pins Hulk at 5:32 to score the first fall **Hulk pins Radioactive Man at 8:41 to score the second fall **Radioactive Man pins Hulk at 13:55 to retain the UWF Championship =Aftermath= Muhammed Hassan would capitalize on his victory over Luigi and continue winning all of his matches. Muhammed Hassan would stay undefeated until the end of the third season. Liu Kang put the Mortal Kombatants behind him and just focused on winning more and more matches. He would stay undefeated until season three ended. The Mortal Kombatants would be off of UWF for the first half of season three because of Scorpion's death. When they did return, it was revealed that it was actually the Spiderz that had kidnapped Reptile. The Mortal Kombatants would go against war with the Spiderz once again. Dark Tornado's actions against the Undertaker did not go unpunished. The Undertaker would sign a short term contract with Dark Tornado and began going after Dark Tornado. The war between Johnny and Hitler was not finished. Johnny would focus on killing on Hitler but was suspended for the majority of season three. He returned later in the season and had more bloody battles against Hitler. Tornado's reign as American Champion wound up being the shortest in history. A week later he dropped the title to the debuting Recoome. Tornado tried to regain the title but kept coming on short. The Bones looked like they were going to have a very long tag team championship reign. They defeated all comers until they faced the Ginyu Force and lost the titles. The Ginyu Force held onto the titles for over a month until they lost it to the Spiderz. Link was not happy that Satan had eliminated him in the Elimination Chamber. His anger managed to help him break the hold that Satan had over him. He betrayed Satan and joined up with his old Nintendo World Order teammates, the Mario Brothers. They formed the Blue World Order and later were joined by Ness. The group began battling with another faction, the Ginyu Force. The Punisher wouldn't let anyone know when he would cash in the Money in the Bank contract. He would spend most of time not appearing at shows just so that his cash-in would be more surprising. He would eventually cash it in at a bar after a show and win the UWF Championship. Due to losing to Radioactive Man, the Incredible Hulk was fired by Joe Evenson. Meanwhile, Radioactive Man defended the title against everyone that came before him and kept on doing it successfully. He would stay undefeated until the end of season three. =Special Notes= *Shoe featured the first ever UWF deaths *UWF show debut: The Undertaker *UWF In ring debut: The Undertaker *Deaths: Anti-Christ, Justin X, & Scorpion *Radioactive Man's first Main Event Appearance *The Incredible Hulk's first Main Event Appearance *First Mega Event Appearance: Incredible Hulk, Joe Evenson, Luigi, Sub-Zero, & The Undertaker *Final UWF Match: Eric Bischoff & Veg-O-Man *Final Mega Event Appearance: Eric Bischoff